A strange turn around of events
by DarkRoadHina
Summary: When Kyonko refuses to put on a dress, Haruki is pissed. But he's even more pissed when she accidently trips onto the fellow bookworm. Is he jealous? Kyonko/Haruki one-shot  genderbended ver, Occness


I stood directly facing the club room door, and I took a big sigh. It had been a month since that stupid boy known as Haruki Suzumiya had stated how he wanted to meet aliens, espers or time travellers…. and how he stated they would be his bride, so early in school as well. Again it was half a month after he had thrown me over his shoulder and demanded me to help make him a club. I tried to break free, I kicked, I screamed but being, sadly, a weak girl when it comes to body strength he easily kept his grip and carried me all the way over to this room. I should have sued that boy for kidnapping but then again he was witty, he would probably speak himself out of it. Or speak a load of nonsense until people got sick of seeing him and let him off the hook. Not that later he had kidnapped a bishounen, who just so happens to be a time traveller. Found a beautiful girl, who just so happens to be a esper and one giant perv (personal experience). And last but not least an alien, who likes to read and doesn't say much… I tried to get a word out of him, but he mostly he just nods and stares down at his book.

To top it all off, I found out that Haruki was god, seriously I am not kidding! If he gets bored with this world, he just starts off a new one and the only person who can stop him and persuade him to stop the new world is …. me. Doesn't that just make my life easier.

So I have to keep that bastard happy as well as hiding the secret for those three of their supernatural powers. Great, just peachy.

I slowly opened the door and noticed the costume hanging from the doorway; you couldn't miss it, to get into the club room you would have to walk into. Looking at the costume, I took one deep breath and stared intensely at the costume. A short gothic maid outfit with a mini top hat, with of course a note attached to it. Reading the note, I threw the maid outfit across the room.

'Kyonko, you better be wearing this by the time I get back or there will be trouble' signed Haruki.

Well screw you Haruki I don't care, there is no way I am wearing that.

Sitting down I noticed Yuuki quietly reading his book, he turned his head slowly, made one glance at me and the dress and then just picked up his book.

"Are you not going to wear the outfit," he said, his voice lacking emotion.

"No, no way it's too short," I said in disgust.

"Oh," replied Yuuki and then he returned back to his book. I sat twiddling my thumbs; I rocked on my chair, back and fourth, boring…

BANG! The door went as Haruki stared angrily at me.

"Oi I thought I told you to wear the maid outfit!" he yelled staring at the wrinkled dress on the floor, and the obvious fact that I was still in my sailor uniform.

"Haruki, I am not wearing it, it's too short, I am sorry," I said calmly, twiddling my hair.

"Oh Kyonko," smiled Haruki shaking his finger and tutting.

"Did you really think I was giving you a choice to not put on that outfit," he smiled mischievously picking it and slowly walking towards me. Quickly I made it so I was a distant away from Haruki and the maid outfit.

"Oh Kyonko, please be a good little girl and get here now, there no chance of escaping," he said nastily, while his eye brow twitched at my dodging. I ran around and around the table as it seemed to become an endless chase. Running slightly more I saw Yuuki turn his head more and mouth something.

'L—loo-k out' huh look out for what!

Suddenly I felt my body being lifted off into the air. My body spiralled as I felt myself get closer to the ground. Squeezing my eyes shut, I landed on something hard, but it wasn't the floor.

"Ouch," I spoke slowly rubbing my head as I opened my eyes. Oh NO dear god no!

I froze in shock as I was lying on Yuuki, his glasses knocked off his face (why was he still even wearing those? I thought he forgot to program them), his hair tousled, and his book half way across the room. My hands on his chest could feel his heart beats; I didn't think aliens had heart beats. Anyone who walked in now would probably think I was forcing myself on him. Arghh!!!! For god sake!!!

I continued to stare down at Yuuki who seemed to being staring straight into my eyes, deep into my eyes.

I wanted to move, I wanted to but I couldn't. A hand grabbed the back of my uniform and pulled me off; I didn't know that my sigh after either was a sigh of relief of disappointment. Haruki sat me down on a chair and shoved the costume in front of me. Yuki was still lying on the floor. Haruki eyes didn't look at me, he just kept shoving the costume at me, and he kept staring at Yuuki angrily, his eyes cold and scary.

"I am going to go out of the room and you better change into this by the time I come back in," he spoke coldly to me, what was wrong with him? He was fine a couple of seconds ago.

"And you, OUTSIDE, the lady wants to get changed," he spoke angrily at Yuuki, as he stomped outside shortly followed by the distant Yuuki.

Shocked on what just happened, I slowly changed into the gothic maid outfit, it was uncomfortable and of course ridiculously too short!!!

"Are you finished yet," grumbled Haruki from the other side of the door.

"Umm… Yes," I mumbled back to him. He re-entered, took one glance at me and sighed.

"Um… Haruki why the hell are you so insistent for me to wear this?" I asked nervously.

"Pictures…what else would it be!" he snarled picking up the camera.

"I don't want pictures," I mumbled.

"SILENCE, I wasn't giving you a choice," he snapped, why was he acting so scary?

"Now pose," he said shoving the camera in front of me, I slowly started to pose, as he flashed the camera a couple of times.

When Itsuko and Mitsuru entered later on, Mitsuru took his normal places but soon as Itsuko saw me she fainted, I still don't know why. The day came to a close and slowly everyone seemed to leave. Just leaving me and Haruki in the room…alone. *gulp*

"Would you like some tea?" I asked pouring some into a cup.

"No...I don't want tea…I want something else?" he whispered, a small smile appearing on his lips.

"And what would that be?" I asked confused as he slowly started to laugh

Quick as a flash, I was pinned to the floor. How the hell did I get here? My cheeks started to go red, Haruki hands where pinning my shoulders to the floor.

"Haruki… What are you doing?" I cried embarrassed, as his hand caressed my stomach and then my cheek.

"My that outfit looks better than I thought it would," he smiled happily, but his smile seemed wrong.

"Please could you get off me?" I replied angrily, his grip didn't budge, and instead his eyes became cold and seemed to seep into me.

"You…don't want me to touch you… I understand…so it's ok if Yuuki does then," he said nastily as he grabbed a lock of my hair and started twisting it around one of his fingers.

"Get off me…NOW!" I yelled at him, the look in his eyes, was he hurt by my sudden shouting, but still he didn't budge.

"Please Haruki," I cried, as I tried to move my arms. Then only way I can get out of this is….

"Urgh," Haruki yelled as he fell to his side after my knee hit him square in the stomach.

I was free, but I couldn't break free, if I ran out of school wearing this costume, if my parent's saw I would die of embarrassment, they would think I was a hooker. Yet at the same time I had to get away from Haruki. Haruki got up and then slumped in a chair, his head in his hands.

"I'm…. so sorry…Kyonko," he cried, tears trickled down his cheeks and he began to sob. I stood there shocked, was Haruki…crying.

"I just couldn't stand it, you and him; I remember when I saw that picture of you and him the first time, the way he was with you, I just wanted to punch him," he sobbed, I remembered back to the picture that Taniguchi had taken of me and Yuuki after he had saved me from Ryouta, great he took that the totally wrong way. Yuuki was just saving me that was all.

"I recall a dream… I had ages…where I was kissing you… it felt so real," he whispered. He was recalling the kiss in the closed space, oh god… I thought he had forgotten about that, I had, hahaha, opps.

"I want you… Kyonko… I love you," he yelled. L-l-l-l-l-LOVE! WHAT?!

I just stood there with an open mouth, he loves me… wow…wasn't expecting that.

"So… I am sorry… just I… my desire for you… was a bit hard to handle…but I understand you don't love me, you love Yuuki," he smiled sadly, his face messy with tears.

Slowly my eyes started to water, I moved slowly, taking a large step over to Haruki.

"Haruki…I-I-I-I !" I yelled out, my mouth wouldn't say the words. I want to say them.

"Haruki… I…l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-." I stumbled over my words; one thought came to my mind after…. OH SCREW THIS!

I pulled his tie towards me and pressed my lips against his. I kept my eyes open this time… I wanted to see his reaction. His eyes were shining brightly. I broke away from the kiss. He then started to play with my pony tail again.

I kissed him again, I didn't want to stop. He finally pulled away.

"Give me some air woman," he laughed, and I giggled, his face smiling brightly.

"Kyonko…will you be my bride," he smiled.

"I thought you only chose aliens, time travellers or espers for you brides," I said, pretending to be pissed off.

"Well for you I will make the exception," he giggled and pulled me in for another kiss.

Wow… what an unexpected turn of events.

The End

Authors Note- Ok I hate writing in first person, and this story is all over the place but I hope you enjoyed it


End file.
